Ublaz
by Firstblade
Summary: Mostly about Haruka. There is a new enemy, but also a new ally. I'll let the fic speak for itself.
1. Default Chapter Title

I use IT for the cloak figure because I  
don't want to give away the rest of the  
story.  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Prologue  
  
Haruka sighed. She sat on the beach and watched the waves lap at her bare feet. A cool breeze gently tousled her blond hair. Michiru has gone to perform at a violin concerto. Michiru. She smiled as she thought of her love. Michiru is very beautiful. A man could drown her deep blue eyes and she has a body to die for. But what Haruka loved about her was her elegance, her inner strength, and her kindness. However, she was here to think about other things. Haruka frowned. Life has been good. It has been months since they had last seen a daimon. She was racing cars like she wanted and Michiru is happy too. So what was bothering her? It is too peaceful, like a calm before a storm. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. But she just can't shake the feeling. Haruka glanced at her watch. It was time to pick up Michiru at the auditorium and take her shopping.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Your imperial majesty" a man dressed in black knelt on one knee. The cloaked figure turned away from the window.   
"Are the preparations complete?"  
"Yes sir, they await your command"  
"Then proceed"  
"Yes sir"  
The man stood up, saluted and walked out the door.  
The cloaked figure picked up the goblet of wine on the table and took a sip.   
"Soon Uranus, soon"  
With a single burst of strength, it crushed the goblet in its hands and watched with a smile as red wine ran over its hands.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: This story takes place after Sailor Moon S.  
If you are offended by Haruka and Michiru's relationship, don't read.  
Please forgive my bad grammar.   
Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
Ch.1  
  
Haruka's red car blazed around the racetrack and through the finish line well ahead of the others. She pulled into the victory lane. Stepping out of the car, she removed her helmet and gave an arrogant toss of her head. Smiling for the press, Haruka took the winner's trophy and waved to the crowd. She grinned as the girls in the stand screamed her name bombarded her with flowers and letters. Of course, to them, she was a cute guy. Tenoh Haruka, the best F1 racer in all of Japan. Rich and famous. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of blue-green hair in the crowd around her. "Michiru!" The crowd parted to let the aqua-hair beauty through. Immediately, cameras flashed around them. "Is she your girlfriend Mr. Tenoh?"  
"Tell us about the nature of your relationship!"  
"How long have you known each other?"  
Haruka and Michiru merely smiled at the reporters. "That is our secret." said Haruka. "After all," Haruka whispered to Michiru when they finally got away from the reporters and into the lockers, "I don't want to disappoint my fans."   
"You flirt too much." said Michiru in a stern voice, but she was smiling.   
"I know, but it just make our relationship more interesting." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and gave her a long romantic kiss. When Michiru was finally able to push her away, she reminded her "Hurry up, we have to perform at the opening of your sponsor's new company tonight. We need to go home and change. I'll wait for you outside  
"I hate formal parties." muttered Haruka under her breath as she started to change out of her racing cloth.  
  
Haruka stood infront of the mirror and took one last look at herself to make sure everything was perfect. She was dressed in black suit with a white shirt. Her normally messy blond hair has been combed neatly. Haruka stepped out into the hallway. "Michiru, are you ready?"   
"Yes." Haruka's eyebrows shot up and her mouth drop open as Michiru stepped from her room. She was dressed in a tight fitting deep blue dress that sparkled. The color complimented her eyes and the dress showed off her incredible figure. "You look nice." said Haruka when she found her voice.   
"Let's go." said Michiru sweetly.  
  
The duet captivated the audience. There was absolute silence in the few seconds after Haruka and Michiru finished playing. Then, the audience broke into thunderous applause. Haruka and Michiru bowed and walked off the stage.   
"That was excellent"  
Haruka turned around. The speaker was a handsome young man. He was taller than Haruka with dark blond hair. His blue eyes were several shades lighter than Michiru's. He was wearing an expansive looking blue suit with white shirt and gloves. "Thank you" replied Haruka.   
"My name is Yosho Ayama, I am the CEO of the company SkyLoft." said the man.  
"I have heard a lot about you, Mr. Ayama." Michiru said. "You are said to be the youngest and most successful entrepreneur in Japan.  
Ayama smiled "You flatter me, I have heard a lot about you too Ms. Kaioh, Mr. Tenoh."  
A waltz started playing on the dance floor. Ayama bowed towards Michiru and offered his hand "Will you honor me with this dance?" Michiru nodded and walked with him to the dance floor. Haruka glared daggers at Ayama's back. Haruka sighed All well and walked to the balcony. The wind blew with signs of danger. All of Haruka's senses became alert as she tried to find the source of the danger. She frowned, she sensed something different. It wasn't the feeling she had when there was a daimon. Haruka looked back into the ballroom, No need to get Michiru involved in this, she will check it out herself.   
  
  
I know this chapter had no action, but I will put lots in later. Promise!  
Comments appreciated!   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
This chapter contains some violence so don't read if you are easily offended.  
Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
Ch.2  
  
  
Haruka vaulted from the balcony and in to the garden below it. From her jacket she pulled out she transformation stick. "Uranus Power, Make-Up!" In a flash of golden light, Uranus stood in her place. At the park, she thought. Uranus heard screams as she ran into the park. When she burst into the clearing, she froze in shock. Now Uranus realized why the feeling she had wasn't that of a daimon, they were humans. There were five of them dressed in black, a young man was infront of them backed against a tree.  
  
The dance was over. Michiru looked around the ballroom, where is Haruka. She really hoped that Haruka wasn't mad at her. Maybe she went outside. Michiru stepped outside. The wind carried the sea with it, Uranus is in danger "Neptune Power, Make-Up!"   
  
Uranus raised her hand "World Shaking!" Three of the black figures were knocked to the ground by the blast, two of them dodged out of the way. "Run!" She yelled to the young man as one of the attackers sprung at Uranus throwing a flurry of punches at her. Uranus ducked or blocked all of them. She swung a fist at his jaw, but he wasn't there. With incredible speed and agility, the attacker danced to the side and threw another punch at her stomach. Uranus dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him. She leaped up to finish him off when her danger sense flared. She jerked to the left as a punch flew by inches from her head. Uranus whirled around to face the new threat. She grabbed the man's arm and threw him over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of metal. She dropped to the ground as and heard a deadly whirl as two knifes flew past where her head was half a second ago. Uranus instinctively rolled away as blasts of energy burned marks on the ground around her. As she got to her feet, she noticed that the three men she had blasted have gotten up. Amazing She thought as she dodged another blast of energy from what looked like guns, An ordinary human would have been killed by such a blast, however, my adversaries are hardly ordinary. In the confusion of the battle, she has forgotten about the other two men, a costly mistake. One of them pinned her arms to her side, and it took Uranus a few precious seconds to shake him off. The other man leaped at her and she felt a flash of pain flare at her side. Uranus somersaulted backwards over her enemies and tried to keeps all five man in sight. She clapped a hand to her wound and felt warm blood seep through her fingers. It was hardly fatal, but the pain and blood loss has already weakened her. With all five of them advancing on her at once, it was impossible to hold them off. "What a way to die," she muttered.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" A wall of water crashed into Uranus' attackers scattering them like ninepins.   
"Neptune!"   
"Uranus, you are hurt!"  
"I'm okay," said Uranus trying not to wince in pain.  
The commander of the enemy looked around, he has failed in his mission and his men were injured. He decided to call a retreat. He turned to the pair of sailor scouts, "You may have won this time, but we'll be back and you will regret the day that you crossed the Ublaz dynasty." They turned and escaped into the trees.   
"You should had called me to come with you," scolded Neptune gently as she put an arm around Uranus to support her. Uranus grinned weakly "You were having a good time, I didn't want to interrupt you."  
"Baka," Neptune whispered with tears in her eyes, "how can I be happy without you?"  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Usaul Disclaimers apply  
Ch.3  
  
Captain Takeshi stood outside Emperor Ublaz's study door. His stoic features betrayed none of the emotions he felt. His knees wanted to knock together in fear, but not a single tremor went through them. He had failed in his mission to kill Chikyuu, now he will pay the price. The emperor was young and a girl too, but that haven't made her a bit less ruthless than previous rulers. The door swung open and servant said, " the emperor will see you now." Takeshi walked into the study. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. There was a long pause. Then he heard the swish of a cape and click click of the Emperor's boots across the marble tile floor. She stopped in front of him. Silence. "Captain Takeshi, you were given a team of four men to assassinate Chikyuu, an easy task for a man of your abilities. Yet you failed and came back with three members of your team seriously injured. Explain yourself!" The Emperor's spoke very quietly, but there was an edge to her voice. "Your imperial majesty, the mission was going fine until two unexpected enemy attacked us." The Emperor raised an eyebrow, " Enemies that can defeat my Legions? What are their names?"   
"They call themselves Uranus and Neptune"  
The Emperor hissed, "The Sailor Senshi!" How could they have discovered us so soon? "You said in your report that you wounded Uranus."  
"Yes sir"  
"Good, the blood on your sword will be enough to determine her DNA. File all the data you've gathered on them into a report for me. Your are dismissed"  
"Yes sir"  
Takeshi couldn't believe his luck. He got up and quickly walked out the door before the Emperor can change her mind and punish him.  
  
Emperor Ublaz sat in her chair and sipped a goblet of wine. She turned the facts over in her mind. She wasn't worried so much about Chichi, fear will silence him. She was more concerned about the senshi. It seems like she had underestimated their powers. But they are only strong when they are together and transformed. The Emperor decided that they must be annihilated now, this was rushing things a bit, but they presented too great a threat to the Ublaz dynasty to ignore. She walked to the control panel and touched a switch. "General Kamiari, I have a mission for you."   
  
"What!" exclaimed all of the inner senshi at once. "It's true, unfortunately," said Michiru. They were in the hospital lobby. Michiru had called all of the inner senshi there and explained everything. "How is Haruka?" asked Usagi anxiously.   
"She is awake," said Michiru, "we can probably go see her" Haruka was sitting in her bed. She looked a little pale, but she was glad to see everyone. "Can you tell us about this new enemy?" Asked Luna. She and Artemis have come along too. Haruka shrugged "I can't tell you much. They were humans or they looked a lot like humans dressed in black. They have incredible speed, agility and strength. They use knives, swords, and guns that shoot out bolts of energy. Oh yeah, they also said something about an Ublaz dynasty." Artemis frowned. "Ublaz, Ublaz..."   
"Do you know something Artemis?" asked Minako  
"The name sounds familiar," replied Artemis.  
"Maybe it's something from the silver millenium. After all, we never got all of our memories back," said Rei.  
"Why don't we go to where the fight was?" suggested Ami. "Maybe I can pick up something with my computer."  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
  
I know this chapter isn't great, I am having writer's block.  
Comment and Suggestions welcome.   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Usual disclaimers apply  
Ch.4  
It was still dark out, but Haruka is already up. She moved around quietly so she won't wake Michiru. It has been one week since the battle and there has been no sign of the enemy. The inner scouts have examined the battlefield, but didn't come up with much. The information that has been gathered told them very little about what they are up against. They had written to Mamoru who is out of the country, but they don't know where he is right now and it would take a while for the letter to reach him. Haruka's wound has healed quickly with the help of her scout powers. With no signs of the enemy, the inner scouts have gone back to their daily lives. Even Michiru was starting to relax. But Haruka knew better, they are just waiting for us to let our guards down, and then they will strike. She sighed with frustration. It would be a lot easier if she knew what their objectives and who they are. Haruka hastily scribbled a note to Michiru and slipped out of the apartment. She planned on going to the forest outside of Tokyo and do some training. Michiru would have a fit if she knew about this, another reason not to wake her up. Haruka hated people treating her like she was made of glass. Besides, being confined indoors drives her nuts. Haruka hopped on her motorcycle and sped into the night.  
  
Bang! Sailor Uranus' fist hit the tree trunk reducing it to splinters. She feinted to the side, dodging and punching at an invisible enemy. With two final flips, she came to a stop, breathing heavily, but feeling pleased. All this training is paying off, she felt a lot stronger than before. However, she really should be more careful, there's going to be a lot of awkward questions if anybody sees her. Suddenly, the wind changed. Uranus whirled around her eyes scanning the trees.   
"Very good, but you are still no match for the Emperor."  
Only then did Uranus see the young man leaning casually against a tree. Immediately, she recognized him as the person she had saved in the last battle. He was dressed in dark green and blended perfectly with his surroundings. He had black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. He would have passed as any ordinary Japanese except for his unusual green tunic. He stepped forward raising his hands to show that he was unarmed. He bowed his head. "I come in peace."  
Uranus regarded him cautiously not dropping her defensive position. "What do you want?"  
"I am here to ask for your help. And to assist you in defeating your enemy."  
"I don't know what you mean"   
"Allow me to explain. The soldiers you fought were the Legion, they serve the Ublaz Family. They are after me. Alone, I am not as strong as them, but if we unite, we may have a chance of defeating them."  
Uranus' eyes narrowed. "How do I know I can trust you, or believe anything that you say?"  
"The Ublaz is my enemy and yours. Your enemy's enemy is your friend."  
Uranus frowned, he was right, but... "I will consider it. Where can I find you?"  
"A week from today, right here. Come alone." He bowed and melted into the woods.  
Now this is something to discuss with the girls  
  
One week later...  
Uranus stood in the same clearing. She thought about the scouts' views on this meeting.  
  
Flashback  
"No way, how can you trust him? He might be a spy sent to find out our true identities," said Minako.  
"I think we should give him a chance. Given the strength of our enemy, we will need all the help we can get. I think it's worth the risk," said Ami.  
"I agree with Ami," said Rei, "we should not let him know who we really are, but give him a chance to prove himself."  
"I don't know," muttered Makoto, "I really don't like the idea of trusting strange guys."  
"I think the decision should be up to Haruka."  
Everyone turned around and stared at Usagi.  
"He asked for her help, not ours," said Usagi quietly, "I think she should decide for herself."  
Rei nodded slowly, "I agree with you this time Usagi. What do you plan to do Haruka?"  
"Sailor Uranus will meet him."  
The yellow convertible zoomed through the streets as Haruka drove at her usual speed, very fast. She glanced at Michiru. "You haven't said anything Michiru. What do you think of this plan?"  
Michiru looked at her. "You know what I think."  
Haruka sighed, of course she knew. "Michiru, I know you are worried, but I could take care of myself."  
"I know, but I can't stop worrying. I just can't bear to lose you again."  
Haruka put one arm around her. "I will be alright."  
"Promise me you will be careful"  
"I will."  
End of Flashback  
  
The crack of a twig jolted Uranus back into the present. She watched as the man walked towards her.   
"So you did come. You will no regret your decision"  
"Tell me what you know about our enemy."  
" Thousands of years ago, a warrior family was born at the edge of the universe and negaverse. They have the blood of the greatest fighters in both dimensions. Because of their ancestors, they can control the dark powers and the light powers. They grew in power until their own galaxy can no longer contain them. They started to travel to different galaxies, conquering them as they passed. They inherited and learned different techniques from each galaxy they conquered making them even stronger. However, bitter feuds sprung up between members of the Family. For decades, family members fought against each other. Finally only one person and her followers remained. Her name was Ublaz. She declared herself Emperor and ruler of the U Family. Thus begins the mighty Ublaz Family. All members of the Family today is her descendent. All the Emperors are named after her. The Family carved out an enormous empire. They empire became so big that the members of the Family can no longer control it. That is when they started to train children from different planets to serve them. They created an invincible army known as the Legions. By the time the Ublaz Family reached your galaxy, it was at its peak of power. They came to earth and built a palace on an island to rule the galaxy. But first, they needed to defeat the moon kingdom and her allies. The Emperor has defeated many enemies stronger than your galaxy. But for some reason, he failed and was killed. The island, the Family, and the Legions were frozen in solid crystal by Queen Serenity. A thousand years they remain frozen. Now the spell has been broken, and the Family rises again, more powerful than ever. The old Emperor's daughter wants conquer this planet, she will succeed where her father failed. You and your friends are the defenders of thsi planet. I know you will want to defeat Ublaz and the Family. I watched your battle against the Legions. You are exceptionaly strong. I know a lot about the Ublaz's fighting techniques. I can be a great help to you. In return I ask that you give me your protection."  
"I accept your offer. What is your name?"  
"You may call me Chikyuu."  
Uranus raised an eyebrow. "That is not your real name."  
Chikyuu smiled. "Uranus is not your real name either."  
Uranus smiled too. "Very well then, let's go. I think you should meet the rest of my friends. You will be safe with us."  
"I beg to differ." came a voice from behind them.  
  
Note: As some of you already noticed. Ublaz is the name of a character from the Redwall books. I like the name so that's why I'm using it.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
Ch.5  
  
Haruka whirled around and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Above the barrel was a pair of cold gray eyes. The eyes belong to a tanned face ruined by a long scar. A somewhat familier face that she recognized as the soldier who threatened her in the last battle. "I suggest you don't make any sudden moves. Lord Chikyuu, please keep your hands where I can see them."   
Out of the corner of her eyes, Uranus saw Chikyuu raise his hands, his face was calm. "Takeshi, I should have known it was you. Still doing the Emperor's bidding."  
Takeshi's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "At least I am better off than you are. Who would have thought? The great Chikyuu, brother of the Emperor Brother!!!??? turned traitor." He gestured towards one of his soldiers to cover Uranus. Takeshi drew his sword and pointed it at Chikyuu. "You nearly got me killed last time. This time, you won't get away."  
"Don't be so sure."  
Suddenly, Takeshi's sword jerked to the left and for a split second it was no longer pointed at Chikyuu. Chikyuu made good use of the time. His hand chopped down like a sword blade on Takeshi's neck. He dropped like a stone. As the rest of the soldiers swung their guns towards him, Chikyuu threw a small capsule onto the ground. It bounced twice before exploding in a brilliant flash of light. Uranus shut her eyes in pain as the flash blinded her, and judging from the angry yells around her the soldiers they suffered the same blindness. She felt someone grab her hand and a sudden surge of power around her. Then there was silence.   
"Are you okay?" Chikyuu asked.   
"Yeah, I think." Uranus blinked as the spots started to fade from her vision. "What did you do?"  
"I threw a flash bomb. It is designed to hinder enemies without causing any damage. Very handy for getting you out of a tight spot."  
Uranus looked around her. They were standing in an alley between two buildings. "Where are we? We don't appear to be in the woods anymore."   
"I used teleportation to bring us here. We are at the edge of Tokyo."  
"Oh..." Suddenly, Uranus remembered what Takeshi had said. "You are the Emperor's brother. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Would have trusted me if I did?"  
"No."  
"My point exactly."  
Uranus glared at him. Then she noticed a burn on his shoulder. "You are hurt."  
Chikyuu touched the wound with his hand. The skin glowed light blue and mended.   
"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve."  
"They come in handy"  
"What did you do back there? And don't tell me the sword moved on it's own."  
"I used telekinesis. It's the ability to move things with your mind. That was an old trick, I am surprised that Takeshi fell for it. I don't think the Emperor is going to be too pleased."  
"Speaking of the Emperor, you haven't told me why you betrayed the Ublaz Family"  
Chikyuu's eyes flashed, "It's a private matter."  
Uranus shrugged, no point in getting him angry. "Fine, new topic. Who is that Takeshi guy?"  
"He is a captain of the Legions. He has a few drops of Ublaz blood in him which is why he is so arrogant."   
"So why do you act like mortal enemies?"  
"Because we are. Did you see the scar on his face? I gave it to him. Takeshi is a great warrior. He is one of the best fighter in the Legion. When he was younger, he was foolish enough to insult me and challenge me to a duel. He was so confident in his abilities. I defeated him. The scar is a mark of shame. Our views have always been different, his defeat only fueled his hate for me. He didn't dare to try and murder me because I was a member of the Family, so he kept quiet for years. I think he is glad I left the Family because now he can have his revenge."  
"Did you kill him back there?"  
"No, it would have been dishonorable to kill an enemy like that."  
"I didn't think people like the Ublaz cared much about honor." Muttered Uranus.  
"There is only 2 things that binds the Ublaz family. They're Family laws and their code of honor. With out honor a Ublaz is no better than any other being. Without law, a Ublaz is no better than an animal."  
Uranus raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you are reciting a book."  
Chikyuu frowned. "Anyway, my point is that using something like a flash bomb is cheating. I only used it as a last resort."  
"How-"  
"We should go somewhere safe," interrupted Chikyuu, "the Legions are still after us. We will get caught standing here talking. We can talk later."  
Uranus nodded. She pulled out her communicator and walked away from him. In all of the excitement, she had forgotten to contact the scouts. She flipped the cover open. Michiru's face appeared on the screen. "Haruka! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm fine, have everyone gather at Rei's temple. I am bringing company."  
Uranus replaced her communicator. She held up her hand above her head. Her sailor uniform dissolved around her and the transformation stick reappeared in her hand. Haruka put the stick away. Chikyuu looked at her. "Why did you decide to trust me?" He said softly.  
"You saved me from the Legions"  
"The real reason."  
Haruka smiled. "Gut instinct. What made you trust me?"  
"Because you saved me. But mostly gut instincts."  
Chikyuu smiled. Unlike his other smiles, this one reached his eyes. He held forward a hand. "I believe you earthlings shake hands to seal an alliance."  
Haruka reached out and gripped his hand in her own.  
  
Notes: I only have a basic idea of how the story is going to go from here. I would appreciate any ideas people have. Should I let one of the scouts fall in love? ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
